This invention relates to a multi-layer sheet. More particularly, the invention relates to a multi-layer sheet of individual repositional posting sheetlets.
Many people are in the habit of posting notes, appointment cards, children""s artwork, messages, grocery lists, emergency telephone numbers, invitations and other informational-type items in a central home or office location. Bulletin boards, of course, have long been used for posting items. Thumb tacks or some needle-like tipped implement is used to hold the items, normally printed paper items, to the bulletin board. The homeowner may use a refrigerator door or other appliance with a large metallic surface area for temporarily holding the items. Thin magnets, commonly referred to as refrigerator magnets, are widely used. Adhesive tape can also be used to tape edges or corners of the item to the substrate. A double sided tape is also occasionally used. Such means of posting an item for later referencing are convenient, though can be somewhat cumbersome to use.
A substantial number of homes do not have a bulletin board for posting purposes or a kitchen appliance with a metallic substrate. In fact, many modern appliances have non-metallic surface panels which do not interact with magnets. Posting of light-weight items is more difficult in such homes. Articles produced to fill the known need include mark and wipe boards and dry erase boards.
Even in those homes that do already have a fixed location posting surface such as a bulletin board, there is occasionally a need to post an item in some other location. For example, the homeowner may want to post an item on a door surface for the attention of a delivery person or service person. Perhaps the homeowner may want to temporarily post an item on a door or windshield of a car parked in the garage, e.g. a letter to be mailed. Numerous other examples of practical posting uses for everyday living exist.
In accord with a need, there has been developed a multi-layer sheet of a plurality of posting sheetlets, each posting sheetlet of which can be used to form a base for adhering an item thereto. The multi-layer sheet lends itself well to manufacturing and assembly in an economical fashion. The multi-layer sheet is economical to produce, its use is easily understood, and the individual posting sheetlets are reliable for their intended purpose.
A multi-layer sheet has individual posting sheetlets in a form which permits each individual posting sheetlet to be readily removed. The multi-layer sheet comprises a base release sheet, a removable cover sheet, and a set of individual posting sheetlets positioned in a side-by-side relationship and in between the base release sheet and removable cover sheet. Each of the posting sheetlets has a front face and a back face. An adhesive partially covers each face of each individual posting sheetlet in approximate aligned areas thereof. The adhesive on the back face of the posting sheetlet allows the posting sheetlet to be adhered to a substrate. The adhesive on the front face of the posting sheetlet is to receive and hold an item for posting. An adhesive-free area on each individual posting sheetlet near one edge of the multi-layer sheet is utilized for grasping by the user. The base release sheet facilitates removal of the individual posting sheetlets from the multi-layer sheet.